bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Glowpixels/Omni Evolution Nice Burny Unleashed !
Here's my concept for Gumi's next Omni Evolution unit : Archmeister Ultra Friendly Burny. Please leave your critics down below, i've tried not making him too op, but he should be average for the burny family. }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 69696 |idalt = |ai = 3 |no = 8171 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 1 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |description = Nice Burny always wanted to be as powerful as it's peers. So he invaded Gumi's server and took the special Omni evolution pill and became very powerful. He is now most wanted on Gumi's list. However, he is now more powerful than ever and offers his help to kill all the gods and demons you qill encounter. |summon = Hello there, I'm the former Nice Burny. Can you hide me for some time, bad guys are chasing me. |fusion = More strength to use against Gumi, thank you summoner. |evolution = I've transcended the world of the mortal burnys. |hp_base = 1 |atk_base = 1 |def_base = 1 |rec_base = 1 |hp_lord = 360000 |atk_lord = 420000 |def_lord = 666666 |rec_lord = 420360 |hp_anima = 420000 |rec_anima = 360420 |atk_breaker = 666666 |def_breaker = 420000 |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = 999999 |rec_guardian = 360420 |def_oracle = 420000 |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = 666666 |hp_bonus = 33333 |atk_bonus = 6666 |def_bonus = 6969 |rec_bonus = 4200 |lordonly = |apcost = |aplimit = |aprenew = |combo_hits = 80 |normaldc = 240 |ls = Legendary Burny Steroids |lsdescription = 70% boost to all parameters. 60% boost to critical hit rate. 300% boost to critical hit damage. 200% boost to spark damage. Nullifies all status ailments. 80% chance to counter with a random status ailment. 20% damage reduction from all elements. Recovers BB and HP each turn. (15-19 BB/turn and 15000 HP +50% of ally's REC) |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst/Defense/Hit points/Recovery |bb = Ultra Raging Burny Punch |bbdescription = 100 hits fire, water, thunder, earth, light and dark elemental attack on all ennemies. Fills OD and BB gauge to MAX. 50% damage reduction for 3 turns. Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns. 69% chance to inflict random status ailment for 3 turns. Heal allies for 9000 HP +40% of ally's ATK each turn for 3 turns. 170% boost to ATK, DEF and REC for 2 turns. Cast non-elemental shield on all allies (50000 HP) for 3 turns. Revive all fallen teammates. |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 100 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 1 |bbdc = 300 |bbmultiplier = 3000 |sbb = Burny and Friend's Salt catastrophe |sbbdescription = 125 hits fire, water, thunder, earth, light and dark elemental attack on all ennemies. 60% damage reduction for 3 turns. Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns. Boost spark and critical damage (300% boost each) for 3 turns. BC fills on critical and spark damage (9-10 BC fill) for 3 turns. Add absorb hp effect to attack (90% lifesteal) for 3 turns. 30% boost to BC, HC, zel and karma drop rate for 5 turns. Kill all Elgifs if present. |sbbtype = Support/offense |sbbhits = 125 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 2 |sbbdc = 375 |sbbmultiplier = 5000 |ubb = Burny's Ultimate Elgif Killer Rainbow Pandemonium |ubbdescription = 200 hits fire water, thunder, earth, light, dark and rainbow* elemental attack on all ennemies. Reduce all damage to 1 for 3 turns. 1000% boost to BB ATK for 5 turns. 400% boost to ATK, DEF and REC. Add all elements to attack for 5 turns. 500% boost to all elemental damages. Adds Angel Idol buff 3 times to all allies. Cast non-elemental shield on all allies (100000 HP) for 5 turns. 800% boost to spark and critical damage for 5 turns. 70% boost to critical hit rate for 5 turns. +5 to normal hitcount for 5 turns. 400% boost to BB gauge fill rate for 5 turns. Fully recovers OD and BB gauge. 50% boost to BC, HC, zel and karma drop rate for 5 turns. 15% boost to item drop rate for 5 turns. Kill all Elgifs if present, Revive fallen teammates and add ``Burny's secret buff`` to all allies. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 200 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 10 |ubbdc = 600 |ubbmultiplier = 10000 |es = Burny's soul conversion device |esitem = Burny's Soul Stone |esdescription = 100% boost to all parameters and chance to summon Kaiser Burny on BB/SBB (69% chance) when Burny's Soul Stone is equipped. |evofrom = 810212 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_name = Super Burny Mecha Debuff Booster |omniskill1_sp = 1 |omniskill1_desc = Add Def, Atk and Rec down effect to attacks for 3 turns to BB/SBB/UBB (90% chance for 99% reduction). |omniskill1_note = |omniskill2_name = Burny's Extra HOT Cookie |omniskill2_sp = 1 |omniskill2_desc = Add Heal Over Time effect to BB/SBB/UBB for 5 turns (7000 HP +40% of ally's REC) |omniskill2_note = |omniskill3_name = Burny's Extra Durable Shield |omniskill3_sp = 1 |omniskill3_desc = Upgrade 50% mitigation of BB/SBB to 80% mitigation. |omniskill3_note = |omniskill4_name = |omniskill4_sp = |omniskill4_desc = |omniskill4_note = |omniskill5_name = |omniskill5_sp = |omniskill5_desc = |omniskill5_note = |omniskill6_name = |omniskill6_sp = |omniskill6_desc = |omniskill6_note = |omniskill7_name = |omniskill7_sp = |omniskill7_desc = |omniskill7_note = |omniskill8_name = |omniskill8_sp = |omniskill8_desc = |omniskill8_note = |howtoget = N/A |notes = *Rainbow elemental attacks do 1000% more damage to any element. *Burny's secret buff : Grant immunity to salty Unit of Choice events. |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts